The Adventures of Nin Eon 1: Minecraft
by zurprize
Summary: So, we've all wondered what would happen if a Schizophrenic, Dissociative Identity Disorder plagued superhero were to get trapped in Minecraftia while testing a new invention that allows access to alternate universes. Wait, what's that, mmhm, I see, OK I've just been informed that I'm the only one who's ever thought of that. Well, in any case check out the story.
1. And the Plot Thickens

Welcome. So you have decided to read this story of . . . well, I don't know. Look, I suggest you read the backstory for my character, Nin Eon, over on FictionPress by the name: Nin Eon's Backstory (whoa, bet you didn't expect that title) before you read this or you might be a little lost. So, anyway . . . ONWARDS TO VICTORY!

Disclaimer: Minecraft is property of Mojang AB

* * *

*Inside the NILS*

"So, NinjOS, is the NRM ready to go," asked our (completely original) protagonist, Nin Eon.

"Yes Sir," replied our (also completely original) artificial intelligence, NinjOS.

"Good, then initiate trans-"

"Sir, do you have everything prepared,"

"Of course, but to put your artificial mind at ease, I'll check again. NISA, check; provisions in NISA, check; NPLS, check; portable NinjOS, check; Stetson, check; sanity, half-check; and everything else, check."

"OK, then everything is in order, _initiate Rift Manipulation_," as NinjOS said this, the NRM's center began change into, what looked like, some type of green liquid. This green liquid was actually The Rift. It began to swirl into what looked like a weird green whirlpool.

Nin then stated the command "_NS Protract_" which as the command suggests caused the NS to protract. He then stated another command "_Voice Recorder Initialize_" which in turn caused a beeping noise to sound. "NRM Experiment One: This will be the first time the NRM has been tested personally, of course, I have used a number of different objects to test to see if obliteration upon contact is a side-effect, which (thankfully) appears false, at least for non-living matter. So, going into The Rift will be handled with **extreme** caution, as well as the placement of several fail-safes," Nin spoke into the voice recording. Then, with the simple command: "_Voice Recorder De-initialize_".

"Sir, The Rift is open," stated NinjOS.

"OK, here goes nothing," Nin then proceeded to step into The Rift, which subsequently sucked him in.

* * *

After a brief moment of blackness Nin's vision was finally restored. When he opened his eyes, however much he wished it was a dream, all he saw were cubes, as if from some really low resolution computer game.

"What the hell is this?!" Nin exclaimed. "Everything here is made up of squares, not a circle in sight, even the Sun is made up of squares," he continued.

"Sir, to your left, look," NinjOS warned him. To their left were two signs, one on top of the other, which read

"Welcome to Minecraftia

Welcome to the world of blocks,

Where the Sun rises and sets,

Faster than a clock,

You have ten minutes of daylight left,

Use them wisely, or you might not see the next."

"What does that mean? Minecraftia . . . I've heard that somewhere before. So what if there's only ten minutes of sunlight left?" Nin questioned.

"Sir, I think a better question is . . . who left the sign. In any case, we should heed what the signs say. If someone bothered putting up a sign telling us we have ten minutes left, something must happen once the Sun goes down," NinjOS reasoned.

"You're right. We need to find shelter. NinjOS scan for life forms."

"Yes Sir. _Scanning_ . . . Done. There is a group of, well, somethings in those trees to your right. They don't **seem** hostile, but, in any case, be on you guard."

"OK, let's check it out," and with that Nin walked into the forest searching for the, uh, somethings. "There they are. Hello!" he called out as he emerged into the clearing where four, blocky cows stood, staring at their new arrival with blank, square eyes. "Oh, of course, even the animals are blocky," he cried out, which, weirdly enough, did not startle the cows, who, after a few more seconds of blank staring, went back to milling around the clearing, not even caring if they bumped into each other.

"Sir, leave the 'cows' to their idling, we need to set up shelter before nightfall," NinjOS reminded. "We don't know what might happen."

"Good point, _Deploy NPLS_ . . . HEY! Why isn't it working, NinjOS run diagnostics!" although, as he said this, a sign appeared stating only "NO CHEATING".

"So, I have to build a shelter manually, OK, that can't be too hard, _Materialize Right Axe_ . . . of course the NMMs don't work either. Well, this sucks. So, what am I expected to do, punch trees," and, of course, as if on cue, when he said this, a book entitled The Crafty Guide to Surviving in Minecraftia appeared in front of him.

Nin decided it couldn't hurt to check the book out. Upon opening it, however, the pages were blank. "Oh ha-ha, I bet this sure is funny. Get a nice a laugh out of me will you, right before I probably get eaten by the creatures of the night, real funny," as if he had insulted it (which, of course, he did), the book began to glow blindingly bright. Finally, the light died down revealing words had been printed on the page, which enlightened Nin on how he was supposed to start. "Oh ha-ha, you really do hate me; I **am** expected to punch the trees. Nonetheless, here goes nothing," he then proceeded to walk over and punch a tree, which, surprisingly, didn't break his hand, let alone hurt it.

Upon contact with the tree, the wood block, that Nin punched, formed cracks originating from the center and moving outwards, which soon disappeared. "Maybe if you punch several times in rapid succession, it will break," NinjOS suggested.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Nin agreed. Then, after a few seconds of punching, the cracks had spread to cover the entire block, which subsequently caused the block to break. After the block broke, Nin ran back to dodge the falling tree, which didn't actually fall. The upper part of the tree just began to float in mid-air, and in the place of the block was a rotating, miniature version of the same block.

"Well, isn't that just as dandy as if I were to be left in space without a suit. The laws of physics don't apply to the blocks, just great," Nin complained.

"You should probably look on the bright side, at least you weren't crushed by the 'falling' tree," NinjOS stated, trying to see some sense in this phenomenon.

"NinjOS, both you and I know that if it did fall, the NS would protect me and the tree would end up breaking," Nin countered.

After this brief disagreement, the book began to glow once again. "Another update, what is it this time?" Nin then proceeded to check the new contents of the guide. Upon inspection, Nin revealed a new tab labeled "Basic Inventory Management". Then after a brief skim over the page marked by said tab, Nin discovered exclaiming the command "I" would open the inventory screen. This confused Nin quite a bit.

"Anyway, you should try it out, what do you have to lose?" suggested NinjOS. Little did either of them know, he had more to lose than they realized.

"OK, here goes, _I_," just as the guide said, upon uttering the command, a screen appeared in front of Nin (which I shall not go in to detail because if you're here then you should know what the MC inventory screen looks like). That's when trouble in paradise came to be. The portrait that showed him, flashed white for a split-second, and when it returned to normal, he was no longer equipped in the NS, he had been returned to his normal attire. This attire consists of his black hoodie with the Ninjealeon emblem (a chameleon in ninja equipment with a shuriken) emblazoned on the right, upper side; normal jeans with a slight black tint; his Ninjealeonium shoes (the shoes can pro- and retract, which made tying them obsolete) with inner Ninjealeonic Super Padding , ankle-height, black socks; a plain, white t-shirt; and the Stetson.

Another change occurred as well, no matter where he looked he saw the standard Minecraft HUD (which, again, will not be explained). Then, as if to add to the weirdness factor that was already an eleven on a scale from one to ten, another sign appeared with the text "I'm really sorry I had to do that, but I couldn't have you being protected by illegitimate armor". After reading that one, another appeared next to that one with "You're lucky I let you keep your shoes".

"Well, this sucks, right NinjOS? NinjOS? No, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it was at this moment that Nin felt something one other time in his life, pure loneliness, which you hopefully don't know, is one of the worst psychological pains you will ever have to endure. "Why, oh why must I be left alone with the voices, the never-ending voices," Nin wailed, who then proceeded to fall to the ground on his knees and sob uncontrollably.

But, in that moment of desperation, he heard a voice, "It seems to be coming from this way, it sounds like . . . crying." The voice sounded female, which Nin didn't know was more surprising the voice, or the female it was coming from.

The woman emerged into the clearing, as expected, she was blocky like everything else here, but she was . . . different, Nin just didn't know how yet. "Oh, it's you! I didn't expect to find you so quickly, well let's get introductions out of the way, I'm Marcia Blure (pronounced like lure but with a b) and you're Nin Eon," stated the mysterious woman.

"H-how do you know my name?" Nin asked as he recovered from the crying.

"Don't you have any trickier questions for an ethereal being? Anyways, that's simple, I've watched you throughout your entire history, and I'm the one who's set up the rules here, including the use of NinjOS, or lack there of. I'm sorry, but this is where we part, for now, but remember this: I'll always be watching, and **we will** meet again, look forward to it. Bye-bye, and do try to survive until our next meeting, OK," and with that she was gone.

Nin just sat there with a blank expression on his face. Then all of a sudden he jumped up, ran over to the tree, grabbed the previously broken log, placed it in his inventory, and continued to break the tree. After the short outburst, he got a really serious look on his face and said "and the plot thickens" in one of those really dramatic narrator voices.

* * *

So everyone, if you could tell me how this first chapter was, that would be great. Also expect this to be my normal uploading time, and by normal I mean if everything goes well. Anyways, Zurprize signing out, Onwards to Victory!


	2. Arthur is Tasting Monster Blood Tonight

So welcome back, people of ze intranetz that are still reading this. If you're still reading this, that means that you either (A) read the backstory on FictionPress or (B) put up with not knowing half the terms I used. If you did (B) then I will give you a link to the backstory here: s/3188350/1/Nin-Eon-s-Backstory. Also, if you do choose to read and don't care about the whole thing (to which I ask: why not?), then just look near the bottom and the inventions are each explained in a brief, few sentences. And, if you're **really **stubborn, and/or can tell by context clues alone then there is no reason to read the backstory, unless you actually want to know the **main character's **past life, then read it. Sorry for the rambling, but I just decided that you might not have known where it was, and/or didn't know about the inventions. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter in the first installment of The Many Adventures of Nin Eon. By the by, you can skip this chapter as it has no important plot points, only how Nin gets started in Minecraftia. Anyways . . . ONWARDS TO VICTORY!

Disclaimer: Minecraft is property of Mojang AB

* * *

*Last time on The Adventures of Nin Eon 1: Minecraft:

"Well, let's get introductions out of the way, I'm Marcia Blure and you're Nin Eon"

"H-how do you know my name?"

"That's simple, I've watched you throughout your entire history . . . I'm sorry, but this is where we part, for now, but remember this: I'll always be watching, and **we will** meet again, look forward to it. Bye-bye, and do try to survive until our next meeting, OK," and with that she was gone.

End of flashback*

"You know, you really could be mauled to death tonight, right?" stated one of the voices in Nin's head. "But you probably already knew that didn't you, after all, you are me," it continued.

"No, you are sadly mistaken, **you are a part of me**, as well as all your little voice buddies crammed in my head," replied Nin as he continued punching trees. The voice decided to leave him be because he knew Nin was right. At that moment in time Nin had collected a half of a stack of logs. "This should be plenty for a makeshift shelter," upon this statement, he glanced up at the sky to check the position of the Sun, as there were no other means for telling the time. "I'd guess it's about 2 PM, well, if it were Earth time, here the Sun moves at a much quicker pace," he commented.

Once again, the guide began to glow, revealing the addition of new information. "Let's see what we have this time." Upon opening the guide, a new tab was revealed, it was entitled: crafting recipes. "So, you're telling me that I have to craft things too." Upon further reading he discovered that to do anything in this world, he was going to need resources, of which there was quite the diverse amount. "Let's see, first I need to change these logs into wooden planks by placing them into the crafting square in my inventory, _I_, and there," he placed the stack of logs he had collected into the crafting square. "OK, I see, so here in the square is where I place the recipe, and here in this other square is where the product comes out, but it doesn't actually use up the resources until I take the product, and even if I place a lot of the same recipe, it only uses up one at a time," he read as he continued in the process of crafting wooden planks. "Oh, side note: keep a few logs for charcoal later, you'll need it. There I left a good nine logs for charcoal. So, now that I have the wooden planks I need to craft a crafting table. Let's see, a wooden plank in each of the four squares, and . . . cool, a crafting table."

"Now I have to place it down, and boom! Oh, that's cool, it has nine squares, ahhh, I see it's so I can craft more complex recipes. So, now it says I need to put two wooden planks on top of each other to make sticks, like so. Then, I need to place two of the sticks on top of each other and then place three planks across the top row on the crafting table, and this will result in a wooden pickaxe, oh, I get it now, the recipes kind of resemble what is being crafted, that's neat."

With his new-found wooden pickaxe, Nin proceeded to dig a staircase in the ground until he hit the stone layer. He then proceeded to clear out a small room using what durability was left on the pick. When the pick broke, the guide began to glow again informing our crafty hero that there was some new info. "Hm, let's see, ah, there's a new tab labeled durability. So, each tool has a durability bar underneath it in the inventory or hotbar icons, and once it gets lower and lower it changes color. Now, depending on the material the tool is made of, it will have a higher, or lower, durability than if I were to use a different material. Also, while on the topic of types of tools, some blocks can only be mined with a certain tool, that is, if you want the reward. So, this time I will make my pick out of cobblestone, and it will last longer and mine faster than a wooden one."

He also read about the essential tools he was going to need to survive. "Let's see, to make a sword, it's cobble like this and a stick at the bottom," (and if I need to elaborate on the exact position of the cobblestone for the sword, you obviously have no idea what you are doing). Using this same process he made an axe, another pickaxe, a shovel, and a hoe all from cobblestone. He then read up on the necessity of a furnace, of which he crafted. He decided that it was probably a good time to check the Sun's progress through the sky, and he did not like the result. It appeared that night would be upon him in about one minute. In the guide he read that he had two, real options. He could (A) stay outside and fight the deadly creatures of the night (and most likely be mauled to death) or (B) hole up (get it) in the hole he had dug for the night. He decided that he needed to know what these creatures were before he ran, tail hidden between his legs, back to safety and comfort of his well-lit hidey-hole. "I'd rather take my chances against the unknown than hole up like a little baby," he said as he left the hidey-hole.

"Hey, you sure this is a good idea?" asked another of the voices.

"Nope, in fact it's probably one of the worst ideas I've ever had," Nin replied with a small chuckle.

With that, he drew his sword, which he dubbed Arthur (after the sword in the stone), and readied himself for a battle against the creatures of the dark. Upon drawing Arthur he began to hear the noises of the creatures the night. He heard the hiss from a giant spider, the clink-clank of a skeleton, the moans of several zombies, the vworping sound an enderman makes when he teleports, and the silent footsteps of an unknown creature. He only knew the others because the guide told him about them, but it left the last one a mystery. "Great, just look what you've gotten us into," criticized the voice from before.

"I think you mean, what I've gotten myself into, there is no us, you, as well as all the other voices, are just figments of my imagination," Nin retorted. "But, either way Arthur is going to taste some monster blood tonight."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

* * *

And I leave those that did decide to read, with a cliffhanger for next chapter. Will Nin kick some monster ass, or will it go the other way around and he gets his ass handed to him on a golden platter, find out next time on The Many Adventures of Nin Eon 1: Minecraft. Either way, ONWARDS TO VICTORY!


	3. He Heard Voices, but not in his Head

Hello readers, I am here with grand new chapter. I hope you like it. Again, I really appreciate feedback of any kind, so please feel free to drop a review if you want. Anyways, that's enough rambling. **ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**

Disclaimer: Minecraft is property of Mojang AB

* * *

*Last time on The Adventures of Nin Eon 1: Minecraft:

"I'd rather take my chances against the unknown than hole up like a little baby," he said as he left the hidey-hole.

"Hey, you sure this is a good idea?" asked another of the voices.

"Nope, in fact it's probably one of the worst ideas I've ever had," Nin replied with a small chuckle.

Upon drawing Arthur he began to hear the noises of the creatures the night. "Great, just look what you've gotten us into," criticized the voice from before.

"I think you mean, what I've gotten myself into, there is no us, you, as well as all the other voices, are just figments of my imagination," Nin retorted. "But, either way Arthur is going to taste some monster blood tonight."

End of flashback*

The first to attack was the spider, hissing as if its life depended on it, which if it had been smaller, would have been the case. The spider lunged at Nin with speed that only a spider its size could achieve. Unfortunately for the spider, Nin already stuck out Arthur as the spider lunged. Without the ability to divert its course while in mid-air, the spider met an untimely demise by the blade of the trusty stone sword, Arthur. "The spider might be bigger, but apparently its intelligence didn't grow with it," Nin commented as he prepared for the next attack.

As soon as he regained his footing, he heard the twang of a bow and felt an arrow whiz past his head. "Well, that was a little too close for comfort," he said as he acquired the source of said twang, and arrow. The skeleton let loose another, this time, on a direct collision course for Nin's head. Luckily, Nin saw the arrow coming for him, and pulled the blade of Arthur up to his face just in the nick of time. The arrow bounced off with a harmless chink, although the force of the arrow caused the sword to swing back and bonk Nin on the forehead. "Hey, careful with the merchandise," Nin yelled at the skelly, who retorted with nothing more than a clank, and another arrow.

Nin had not been prepared for this arrow, however. The arrow met its mark in his left shoulder. Nin gritted his teeth and endured the pain as the hearts over his toolbar depleted by Two and a half. The skelly then began to load another arrow, but Nin took this chance to go on the offensive. He sprinted for the skeleton as fast as he could, and the second before he was in striking distance he readied a swing aimed at the bow arm. The blow hit with devastating force, shattering the arm, just like that. The skeleton recoiled from the sudden attack, but didn't back down, it prepared to punch Nin in his right temple with his remaining left arm. However, it was easily blocked by Nin, who the proceeded to counter with a punch of his own, aimed at the skelly's bottom jaw. The skelly didn't have enough time to dodge the uppercut; instead, it took the full force straight to the bottom jaw, causing the skull to fly off like a bottle cap on a glass soda bottle.

After the brief fist-fight, Nin checked on his health and hunger. From the guide, he learned that once the hunger bar had lost more than one . . . chicken leg, it would no longer replenish his health. He noticed that his hunger had gone down by three. Luckily, before the fight, when he was punching down the trees, he learned that sometimes when the leaves decay, they have a small chance to drop an apple which he was lucky enough to get three of. He chomped down on the first one, noticed that it only replenished two of the missing three, and then he chowed down on one more. A few seconds afterwards, his health started to replenish. He could feel his body's strength returning, as well as the pain in his shoulder dissipate, as if it had never been there at all.

However, this brief moment of recollection was suddenly shattered by a vworping noise to his left. He turned to see the source of the sound, and instantly wishing he hadn't. Standing right where he had heard the noise, was a black, slender creature that was taller than any of the other monsters he had seen. This creature was also carrying a grass block, which looked like it was magnetically attached to his hands by some unknown force. Thanks to the guide, he was able to identify the creature as an enderman, and of course, the guide had told him to never look at them, if his intention was to avoid a fight. He also recalled the guide telling him that these were a lot tougher than the other monsters he had already defeated.

The enderman, after noticing the stare from Nin, began this extremely creepy, alien-like growl, if it could be called that at all. It then began to charge at Nin, block in hands. Nin, unaware of the consequences of looking at the enderman, just barely side stepped the enderman just before it hit him. The enderman then proceeded to teleport behind Nin, as if trying to gain the element of surprise. However, Nin could have heard the vworp from a mile away. Nin spun around facing the enemy as it charged at him, as it got within striking distance, he swung with all his might at where the enderman's wrists would have been, if it had any. Luckily, Arthur connected with enough force to shatter bones; of course, he literally could, as demonstrated earlier. The strike cut straight through both wrists, cutting them clean from the rest of the enderman's arms. The enderman began its haunting growl-like sound once again, and teleported away to safety. After a few seconds of down time, Nin heard the vworp again, once again coming from behind him. He spun again, only to be tricked by the enderman as it teleported to what was his front.

Nin did not have enough momentum left to spin back around in time, and felt a slam hit him square in the back. He fell to the ground, trying to recover, as the enderman once again fled into the safety of the surrounding trees' shadows cast by the moon. As soon as he had gotten back up he heard the sound of the enderman once again, this time he prepared to have enough momentum to do a full 360° spin. Fortunately, enderman was stupid enough to pull the exact same trick for a second time. This time, however, Nin got the strike on him.

As Nin completed the spin he used his momentum to increase the force in his swing. The force once again cut straight through, except this time it was just above where the enderman's knees would have been, if he had any. The enderman fell to the ground with a gargled groan. Nin deduced that cutting off the legs prohibited it from using its teleportation. As the enderman continued its groan, Nin held up Arthur, blade pointing down, and prepared to slam it down. Nin's plan went accordingly as he slammed the blade of Arthur straight down into the enderman's skull at full force. The enderman was dead immediately.

For a brief moment, Nin completely forgot about the rest of the threats no doubt surrounding him at that very moment, as he watched as the enderman's body disappeared leaving only a strange greenish-blue pearl in its place. "What is this?" Nin asked no one in particular as he stared into the . . . ender pearl, this is what he decided to call it. Like all the other items, the ender pearl, upon close proximity, was absorbed into Nin's being and was placed in his inventory automatically.

He was then snapped back to reality by the groans of several zombies to his right. Nin readied himself for the battle by eating his last apple refilling his health meter. First, one zombie emerged into the clearing, all by itself. Then, it was preceded by two more, and finally, another one. "Great, _NinjOS options_ . . . oh yeah, I forgot," he said as the zombies began their approach. Nin sprinted towards the first on as fast as he could, while he did this, he held Arthur like a lance, as if he was about to joust the zombies, well, except a little higher. He slammed into the first zombie, Arthur plunging straight into the zombie's head, all the way to the hilt, re-killing the undead corpse in an instant. However, even though he had killed the first one, he continued to sprint between the next two, zombie intact, and plunged the rest of Arthur into the fourth zombie, also re-killing it instantly. Nin then jabbed Arthur forward and quickly retracted the blade from the two flesh munchers' heads. As he pulled it out, he began to spin clockwise, cutting the other two zombies' heads clean off of their shoulders, literally.

He then remembered the footsteps he had heard earlier and spun to face the source as it approached. What emerged into the clearing was nothing like Nin had expected. It was a light- green and a darker green patchwork color with four feet and no arm, but what really creeped Nin out was the face. The face had two soulless black eyes that seemed as if they stared straight into his soul, as if they planned to rip his soul out and take it for themselves. The mouth, was just as black, and was twisted into a permanent frown. "Well don't you look like a friendly fellow; I think I'll call you a creeper because you seemed to try to creep up on me while I was fighting your friends," Nin told the creature, not receiving a response. The creeper continued its advance toward him. As the creeper got within striking distance, Nin readied Arthur for another swing; however the creeper began to hiss, not like the spider but like a flame being put out by dumping a bucket of water on it. Then, just before Arthur connected, the creeper exploded.

Nin was sent flying backwards into a tree where he promptly lost consciousness. However, just before he succumbed to the darkness of sleep, he began to hear voices, and not the ones in his head.

* * *

So there you go everyone, chapter 3. Go ahead and review if you want, as stated at the top, I really appreciate feedback of any kind, thank you. Anyways, yes I realize you might like a set day of the week I should release the chapters, but I usually just upload them whenever I get the sporadic urge to type up a new one. Alright everyone, I bid you ado. **ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**


	4. Ethereal Beings Together Forever

Hello readers, if there are any. Really, it has dawned on me that not as many people are reading this as I had originally hoped, but you can't please everyone. Anyway, yes I did post a chapter last night, but as I explained at the end, sometimes I just get the random urge to type up a new chapter. So, if you're reading, and you like it then I'd really appreciate feedback on whether or not you like me posting chapters frequently. Anyway, **ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**

Disclaimer: Minecraft is property of Mojang AB

* * *

*Last time on The Adventures of Nin Eon 1: Minecraft:

The creeper continued its advance toward him. As the creeper got within striking distance, Nin readied Arthur for another swing; however the creeper began to hiss, not like the spider but like a flame being put out by dumping a bucket of water on it. Then, just before Arthur connected, the creeper exploded.

Nin was sent flying backwards into a tree where he promptly lost consciousness. However, just before he succumbed to the darkness of sleep, he began to hear voices, and not the ones in his head.

End of flashback*

When Nin awoke, he knew that he was no longer in Minecraftia. I mean, complete and utter emptiness tends to give something like that away. "Well, I knew the afterlife wasn't going to be fire and brimstone, or angels and clouds, but it could at least add some furniture for me to rest on for all eternity," Nin commented as he scanned the emptiness for anything.

"Oh, you got here before me, well goodie-goodie," giggled a voice from behind him. He knew the voice sounded familiar, but it completely eluded him as to where or when he had heard it. He spun around to face said voice, and (you may have guessed it) it was none other than Ms. Marcia Blure.

"What do **you** want," Nin growled.

"What, no 'nice to see you Marcia, I missed you', humph," she pouted. "Either way, I brought you here to tell you this: you're not the only person in Minecraftia. If you remember, just before you passed out, you heard voices, did you not?"

"Now that you mention it, I do remember, but who are they?" Nin asked as he recalled the voices.

"They are other humans, except they were born in Minecraftia; therefore, they refer to humans in their world as Minecraftians. These Minecraftians, however, are blocky just like everything else. This will be a problem for you because you don't exactly fit in in a world made of cubes. You must not let your guard down, for they may attack you out of fear of the unknown," Marcia explained.

"I see, thank you for the information, _it is really appreciated_," he said the last part under his breath in the hope that she wouldn't hear him. However, much to his dismay, she had heard him, and began to blush a slight pink. Nin hadn't noticed before, him being mad and all, but now he realized just how beautiful she was.

She had dark, navy blue, elbow-length hair that looked like the sky at midnight. Her eyes were a lighter shade of blue and matched perfectly. Nin could easily tell she wasn't wearing any makeup. Her lips were a soft, pink shade, and Nin found himself drawn in by her features. That wasn't all that was beautiful though, her body was perfect. Her skin tone was a relatively pale color, but her complexion was perfect. Her breasts were 34C (American size), perfectly symmetrical, and looked perfect on her. Her waist was 27.5 inches and her hips were 38 inches. She also had a practically perfect hourglass figure. Her height was 5"4.5' which gave her the perfect height. Overall she was the most beautiful woman Nin had ever seen. He did not know her age for sure, he guessed that she was older than any human could possibly be, considering the whole 'ethereal being' thing.

She noticed that he was looking at her up and down as if he were scanning her, which she knew he was. She guessed that he had already determined the length of her hair down to her breast size. As she thought about that her face began to turn red, and she noticed he had stopped scanning her and was now just staring at her face. "U-Um c-can I help you," she managed to stutter out.

When she started to talk, he visibly snapped out of his trance and started to blush as well. He turned his head so she couldn't see his face, but she had already seen it, he was giving a tomato a run for its money. "N-N-Nothing, I just . . . uhhhhhh . . .," he couldn't think of an excuse to get him out of this situation. "I'm sorry, it's just you're so _beautiful_," the last word he practically whispered.

"What was that at the end?" she asked even though she already knew what he said, she just wanted to hear him say it.

"I said that you're so beautiful," he said getting as red as a tomato blushing. Even Marcia started blushing again at that comment. "H-Hey Marcia, not to be disrespectful, but how old are you?" he asked to try to change the subject.

"I'm the exact same age as you, we had the exact same 'materialization day' down to the planck time (smallest measurement of time conceivable by humans, look it up)," she answered.

"But, how is that possible?" he asked, astonished.

"That's easy we're both ethereal beings, we are both immortal, we can never be killed by age," she answered. "This might seem really farfetched, but it's true."

"No, I believe you, that explains why I know everything of the past and present and my brain doesn't burst," he told her. "I also want to know why you can control this world, but I can't?"

"Actually, I don't exactly know the answer to that question myself, sorry."

"No, it's OK, but one final question: why did you take NinjOS?" he asked, setting his face with a grim expression.

"W-W-Well that's because I was jealous of him being so close to you, and I wanted that to be me," she barely stuttered out, blushing as she finished.

"Really, well if you wanted to get closer you didn't have to take him away you could help me get back home, and go on adventures with me, it would be a lot more fun with a fellow ethereal being instead of only an AI who understands me," he explained.

"Y-You really mean it, I can come with you."

"Of course, I would really like your company."

"OK then from this point on I will adventure with you and NinjOS, although I'm sorry to tell you that I can't give you back you're stuff until we leave this world, all changes are permanent."

"That's OK, as long as I have you to talk to."

"So, then it's a deal?"

"Yep, let's shake on it," and with that the two formed a pact to go on adventures together forever.

"Now, how do we go back?" Nin asked as he finally realized the reality of the situation.

"Oh, we'll meet up once we get back, I know where you are, I'll be there by time you wake up," she told him, completely ignoring the question.

"**How do I get out of here**," he began to yell at her as she started to fade away.

"Wake up," she replied calmly before completely disappearing.

"Why, why would you leave me alone?" he asked the empty space where she was just seconds before, as the tears began to fall. "I thought I could trust you." Then, a sign appeared like he had seen do many times before. The sign read: "Ethereal beings together forever".

* * *

I know this was a relatively short chapter, but this was really just to get some more info on Marcia as a character. I hope you all enjoyed it, even if it was kind of boring, to say the least. Anywho, I made this chapter because I was thinking about Marcia and, well, within a day she went from being main antagonist to main character's love interest. Don't forget to leave a review if you had the sporadic urge to write one, I appreciate the feedback, good and bad. **ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**


	5. The Stellio Ninja

So everyone, I have returned with another chapter of this magniflorious story concocted from the (not so) deep recesses of my mind. Once again, I implore the aid of thine to leave feedback on how amazing, or absolute shit, this story is. Also, this might be advertising, but that is not my intention, only to inform you of the existence of the (maybe) not so soon to come Minecraft movie from Time Warner. The movie is supported in full by Markus "Notch" Persson. The movie is also being worked on by two of the peoples behind The Lego Movie. Again, that was just to inform you of its existence, and if you don't care about that then you shouldn't be in the Minecraft section of FanFiction. I'm kidding; you have the option to like whatever you want. Anyways, I've **informed** you all enough, so, **ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**

Disclaimer: Minecraft is property of Mojang AB

* * *

*Last time on The Adventures of Nin Eon 1: Minecraft:

"H-Hey Marcia, not to be disrespectful, but how old are you?"

"I'm the exact same age as you, we had the exact same 'materialization day' down to the planck time," she answered

"But, how is that possible?" he asked, astonished.

"That's easy we're both ethereal beings, we are both immortal, we can never be killed by age," she answered.

"Why did you take NinjOS?" he asked, setting his face with a grim expression.

"W-W-Well that's because I was jealous of him being so close to you, and I wanted that to be me," she barely stuttered out, blushing as she finished.

"Really, well if you wanted to get closer you didn't have to take him away you could help me get back home, and go on adventures with me, it would be a lot more fun with a fellow ethereal being instead of only an AI who understands me," he explained.

"Y-You really mean it, I can come with you."

"Of course, I would really like your company."

"OK then from this point on I will adventure with you and NinjOS, although I'm sorry to tell you that I can't give you back you're stuff until we leave this world, all changes are permanent."

End of flashback*

"Why is there a normal human here," said an unrecognizable voice.

"Maybe it's some kind of mod?" questioned another, this one more feminine than the other.

"No, there's no mod like this," debunked the other one.

It was then that Nin began to awake. "Uhh, where am I?" he asked to no one in particular, not noticing that there were people there.

"Who are you, and what are your intentions?" asked the first voice.

"_I should stick with my hero name_, I'm the Ninjealeon," Nin thought before responding. "I don't exactly know why I'm here," he replied honestly as he looked up at his saviors/captors.

"So, you're telling us you have no idea why you're here?" asked the feminine one.

"Yes, I swear I'm telling the truth, I have no gains from lying to you. In any case I'm in debt to both of you for saving me," Nin reassured.

"Well if that's the case, then I'm Nihil," she replied.

"What are you doing?! You can't trust someone that easily," said the other, nameless, one.

"Why not? He told his name, and he is right about nothing gained from lying to us. Besides, he's the one tied to the bed," Nihil told the other one, trying to defuse the situation. Of course, it wasn't until she said that that he realized that he really was tied to the bed he currently resided in.

"Yeah, I guess you've got a point. By the way, the name's Nemo. I'd shake, but, you know, you're tied to the bed and all," sheepishly stated the one now known as Nemo, as he rubbed the back of his head. It was such an awkward scene that you could practically see the anime sweat drops on the two captors' faces. With that Nemo pulled out his sword and cut the leads that bound Nin to the bed. After Nin got to his feet they did shake hands, although it was extremely awkward.

"So where am I, exactly?" Nin asked the two.

"You're in the town of Medio Nusquam. It's a peaceful town right outside the empire's walls," Nihil explained. She seemed to be the one that was good at that, unlike her quirky counterpart.

"Hey, Nihil, I've got to go I've got school tomorrow," Nemo told them with a very "why now" expression on his face, whatever that may be.

"OK, I'll talk to you tomorrow, see you," and with the goodbye from Nihil, Nemo vanished into thin air.

"H-How did he do that?!" Nin inquired, quite startled.

"He only logged out, what's wrong with that?" she asked giving Nin a strange look as if he were stupid.

"What do you mean logged out, this isn't a videogame," Nin continued.

"What do you mean this isn't a game? You did buy a copy of Minecraft for your computer and are playing it right now aren't you?" she asked increasing the strangeness of the look.

"Oh, I see so the NRM sent me into a videogame instead of an alternate reality, although this technically could be classified an alternate reality if you were to be physically dropped into the game instead of just playing as an avatar controlled by your human self," it had finally hit Nin, but the more he rambled about alternate realities the more Nihil backed away. Fortunately, Nin noticed this, and tried to keep her from freaking out. "Wait! Please don't leave, let me explain. I am the super hero of Manhattan called the Ninjealeon. I was sent into this game when I was testing my latest invention called the Ninjealeonic Rift Manipulator, or just NRM for short. This invention allows me to harness The Rift as a means of transportation between realities, timelines, and dimensions. The Rift is the mortar that holds brick together, except the bricks are alternate planes of existence and the mortar is a green vortex holding an infinite amount of planes of existence together as if it were the easiest thing possible. Yes, I realize this might seem completely farfetched, but it is 100%, genuinely, true," after all this the girl still just stood there and stared at him before getting a panicked look on her face, saying an incredibly fast excuse to leave , and disappeared, like Nemo. "Why, why did you leave me too?" Nin asked as he fell to the ground and balled up into the fetal position and began to sob uncontrollably. "Why?"

* * *

When Nihil logged out, she had look of pure bewilderment, and she decided to take the initiative to look up this "Ninjealeon". When she typed the name into her search engine, she clicked the first result titled "Ninjealeon Fan Site". According to the website the Ninjealeon was responsible for reducing Manhattan's crime to less than 1% in one year. He had also amassed quite the fan base. The site also had a gallery where users could post photos of the Ninjealeon for everyone else to see. She noticed that most were either him running through the streets after a car or leaping across rooftops. There were also some of him handing criminals over to police officers.

Even after looking through a lot of these pictures she never once saw him out of the metal suit he wore, as expected of a hero. But, she did find a topic on the forums that had quite a lot of views. The topic was someone claimed they had sited someone that could possibly be the Ninjealeon. The post included a picture of a very familiar person; it was the guy from the game. Most of the replies debunked the theory, except a few, but one popped out at her. It stated that the poster had followed the man because he had thought of the same theory. Well, after following him for a while he noticed the person looking in every alley, intently listening for something, and (most notably) never said a word to anyone, supposedly, just like the Ninjealeon.

Nihil then concluded that that site was full of nutjobs and wackos and decided to look at another. The second result of the search engine was a news article from the day before. The article was about the sudden disappearance of both the Ninjealeon and a person they called "The Silent". This was the last bit of evidence that brought her to the conclusion, the person inside Minecraft had told her the truth . . . he really was the Ninjealeon.

* * *

Nin thought it was probably a good idea to use this time alone to search around the town. As he walked around, he caught a lot of looks from the residents of the town. It wasn't until he stopped looking around to sit on a bench that he realized how long he had been wandering.

When he sat down, the Minecraftians went back to their daily business as if they had never noticed him, except one man. The man appeared to be wearing what a medieval blacksmith would wear; he also had a stubbly, brown beard, which was the same color as the short cropped hair on the top of his head. The man also wore a pair of small, round glasses in front of his brown eyes. "Hello there sir," the man called out.

"Uh, hello," Nin responded quite awkwardly, not knowing what this man wanted

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ferrarius. I happened to notice you sitting here while I was passing by, and a thought came to mind, you wouldn't mind helping me with something, would you?" the man, now known as Ferrarius, stated his intention.

"What do you need?"

"Well, you see, I'm the blacksmith for the south end of Medio Nusquam, and well my anvil has become dented from my repeated use and the dents are now to the point that I can't lay anything flat on the anvil,"

"So, what's your request?" Nin asked, now intrigued.

"Well, I was hoping you could get the resources I need to create a new anvil. If you will help, I know where you can find the resources, and I will pay you quite handsomely for your service," Ferrarius laid down his offer.

"If you know where the resources are, couldn't you get them yourself?" Nin asked.

"Well, no, I can't. Due to the recent increase in monsters, I would probably wouldn't last 5 minutes outside of the town, and when I saw you, you looked like someone who knows how to handle themselves in a fight against the monsters. So what do you say, will you help?"

"Yeah, I'll help you, just tell me where I need to go and what I need to get," Nin responded after a moment to think.

"Really, thank you so much! Without my anvil I'd go out of business, and a blacksmith is definitely needed with the increase in monster attacks. OK, there is a mine right outside of the south gate, you need to go there. Once there, I need you to retrieve 31 iron ore, don't worry about smelting it though, I'll handle that part. With that iron I'll be able to craft a new anvil," Ferrarius explained.

"OK, I'll get right on it. By the way does this town have a library?" Nin asked. His intention was to purchase a notebook in which he could write down the request.

"Of course; although, if I remember correctly, they're on the verge of going out of business. According to the 'Medio Nusquam Informationist', that's the town's newspaper, the recent increase of monsters has left little time for people to read," Ferrarius informed him of the untimely predicament.

"I see, well after I get your iron I'll go see if I can help them out. Alright, I'll be going now, the next time I see you, I'll have that iron for you, Ferrarius," and with that Nin began to walk towards the south gate.

"Oh, mister, what's your name?"

"The name's the Ninjealeon, the hero of Manhattan," Nin responded quite coolly.

"Well, Mr. Ninjealeon, don't forget; my shop's name is The Stellio Ninja," with that Nin was on the path toward the south gate.

"Hmm . . . The Stellio Ninja, what a strange name," Nin pondered.

* * *

And with that, ends another chapter. Now some of you may have noticed that my "rift" is quite similar to the portal in Rick and Morty. I didn't notice this until I started watching it last night, so if anyone else noticed that and thought that I had ripped them off, it was a complete accident because I didn't even know about it. You may have also noticed I used a different language for a lot of the names for the people and places in this chapter. If you did, this won't be the only time because I like to use different languages for names in my stories. Here are the translations in the order that they appear:

Nihil = nothing

Nemo = no one/nobody

Medio Nusquam = the middle of nowhere

Ferrarius = blacksmith

Stellio Ninja = ninja chameleon

**ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**


	6. Dungeons and Bulletin Boards

Welcome back everyone, it's time for another chapter of your (probably not so) favorite story. Now, I did notice that a nice . . . fellow (?) by the name of spark n' Jetz has left me two quite nice reviews for my first and second chapters to which I thank you sir (?) if you are in fact still reading. Now after seeing the review I decided to check out one of his stories going by the name The Hack: Survival of the fittest. I will give it to him (?) it is a pretty good story, and I quite liked it. I also recommend that you check it out for yourself. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I appreciate the feedback. **ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**

Disclaimer: Minecraft is property of Mojang AB

* * *

*Last time on The Adventures of Nin Eon 1: Minecraft:

"You're in the town of Medio Nusquam. It's a peaceful town right outside the empire's walls," Nihil explained. She seemed to be the one that was good at that, unlike her quirky counterpart, Nemo.

"What do you mean logged out, this isn't a videogame?" Nin continued.

"What do you mean this isn't a game? You did buy a copy of Minecraft for your computer and are playing it right now, aren't you?" she asked increasing the strangeness of the look.

"Oh, I see so the NRM sent me into a videogame instead of an alternate reality. . ."

"Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Ferrarius. I happened to notice you sitting here while I was passing by, and a thought came to mind, you wouldn't mind helping me with something, would you?" the man, now known as Ferrarius, stated his intention.

"What do you need?"

"Well, you see, I'm the blacksmith for the south end of Medio Nusquam, and well my anvil has become dented from my repeated use and the dents are now to the point that I can't lay anything flat on the anvil,"

"So, what's your request?" Nin asked, now intrigued.

"Well, I was hoping you could get the resources I need to create a new anvil. If you will help, I know where you can find the resources, and I will pay you quite handsomely for your service," Ferrarius laid down his offer.

"Really, thank you so much! Without my anvil I'd go out of business, and a blacksmith is definitely needed with the increase in monster attacks. OK, there is a mine right outside of the south gate, you need to go there. Once there, I need you to retrieve 31 iron ore, don't worry about smelting it though, I'll handle that part. With that iron I'll be able to craft a new anvil," Ferrarius explained.

"Well, Mr. Ninjealeon, don't forget; my shop's name is The Stellio Ninja," with that Nin was on the path toward the south gate.

"Hmm . . . The Stellio Ninja, what a strange name," Nin pondered.

End of flashback*

"So this must be it," Nin uttered as he arrived at the mouth of a cave with a sign hanging down from the top lip by a hair (not literally) stating: Medio Nusquam South Gate Mine **NO TRESPASSING**. "Well, this looks inviting," Nin stated with a slight chuckle.

Upon entering the mine, it was quite the opposite. Every surface was nothing but jagged rock, except the occasional block of rock with black specks. Nin knew the black specks were coal ore, and that he was looking for a slight brown color instead. He did get the coal, however, because the guide explained that coal was one of the most useful ores, right behind iron, of which he was looking for.

* * *

After what Nin guessed to be an hour of walking through the winding path of this mine, he realized that if he was to find anything of use he would have to dig his own path because everything else had been taken already. He picked a nice flat wall at the y-axis level of 45 to start his tunnel.

Upon mining a tunnel of ten blocks long he ran into cobblestone. "Hm, what is this? Has someone already been here?" he decided it would be best if he dug into it. First, he dug the block directly in front of him at head level, which revealed nothing but darkness. "Well wha-," he said, being cut off by an arrow whizzing past his head. After that, he placed a torch on the opening to shed some light on the subject of aggression. Upon placement of said torch, Nin looked into a small room with three or four skeletons with some kind of cage with a spinning skeleton in the center of the room. To escape being shot, he dug to the left of his access point. Just then, the guide began to glow, indicating an update.

"So this is a 'dungeon', supposedly created by civilizations long since terminated to hold the monsters at bay, which obviously proved futile. The cage in the center is a 'monster spawner', which, every 10 to 39.95 seconds, will spawn a monster of the same type as the one inside of it. The closer it gets to spawning, the faster the monster inside spins," Nin read quite hastily. "So to stop it, I need to place a torch on every adjacent block, not including diagonals. Once the spawner is disabled I can loot the chests inside. Cool!"

He then proceeded to cautiously break the block underneath the first access point, which immediately plunged the area into darkness. He then immediately placed another torch, this time next to the spawner. "OK, one side down, three to go!" he exclaimed as he retreated into his cubby-hole. However, due to superior path finding to other versions, the skeletons walked out of the dungeon and proceeded to attack him. "Great, I didn't think they'd be smart enough to do that, mostly due to the fact that THEY DON'T HAVE BRAINS!"

The first one turned the corner and started firing immediately, luckily Nin was ready. He ran at the skeleton wielding Arthur, and upon reaching striking distance, swung. The sword connected with the top of the skull, shattering the right side, but didn't crack through the entire thing. Fortunately, this was enough to take it down.

Next came the second one, it rounded the corner, and like the first, fired. This one, however, struck Nin in the left thigh. "Shit!" he cried out falling down to a knee. From there the skeleton had a clear shot at his head, so it readied its next arrow for the final blow. However, it was at this moment it knew, it . . . had fucked up.

It fired the arrow with a successful twang, and upon hitting its target it made a sharp ting . . . wait, ting? Yes, ting; as the arrow got closer and closer, Nin pulled Arthur up to block the arrow just before impact. "Thought you could take me out that easily, HA!" he jumped up, and ran and slashed at the skelly's skull, but was off by a few inches and hit it in the jaw. The jaw snapped clean off with that amazing bone shattering sound we all love . . . wait a second, why are their police outsi-

Alright, I'm back after that brief dispute with the NSA. So, where were we . . . ah yes, jaw snapping. Unfortunately, the skelly was not easily deterred and readied for a point-blank shot. Nin had anticipated this course of action and was already punching the skelly where its jaw had been, again making that beautiful bone snapping sound. Shit, they're outside again, I'll be back in about an hour.

OK, this is starting to get annoying, I mean a man should be able to talk about his bone snapping fetish on his story whenever he wants to. I don't actually have a fetish like that, but still. Anywho, lets carry on. Nin, after the brief encounter, pulled out a loaf of bread Ferrarius had given him, and, guess what, he ate it, bet you didn't see that one coming. The bread restored his missing hunger, which in turn, began to restore his health. The third skelly began to round the corner, but the one before it had fortunately dropped a bow, and with the arrows he had accumulated, Nin fired an arrow straight through the skelly's left eye (or at least where it would have been), causing it to collapse.

Nin finally made it back to the opening and started firing arrows at all the enemies in the room. Each one made purchase with a resounding crack that echoed throughout the dungeon. He eventually finished them off and found a short moment of peace, so he took it to run in and place the remaining torches. Once the spawner was disabled, Nin felt he could actually breathe. "Holy crap! Dungeon raiding sure does take a lot out of you," he sighed, trying to steady his breathing.

Now that he had time, he looked around the room and saw one, small chest. Upon opening said chest, he collected the spoils of his victory in the form of 3 redstone, 4 wheat, a loaf of bread, a vinyl record with a green inner circle, a saddle, and 9 iron ingots. "Sweet! Now I'm seeing the point of raiding these dungeons. A lot of this stuff is cool like the record and this . . . redstone, whatever that is. And this iron will really help out," he exclaimed, doing that pose Link does when he gets stuff out of a chest.

Copyright claim: Any depiction of any form of Nintendo© products is strictly prohibited, as such this story will be taken down immediately. We are sorry for any inconvenience.

OK everyone, sorry about that, I forgot about Nintendo©'s copyright issues. After collecting the spoils, Nin saw an opening in the dungeon wall; he concluded that he should go through because when you see a creepy, pitch-black hole, you know you want to go through it.

After exiting the dungeon, the hole opened up to a massive cavern with iron ore scattered everywhere. "Perfect! This should be more than enough," he shouted, literally jumping for joy. After a brief iron mining montage, he finally finished with enough iron for the anvil, and more to spare. He then picked (get it) his way back through the mine, and up to the surface. "Finally, sunlight, and fresh air *big whiff* ah, so clean."

He then entered Medio Nusquam through the south gate and asked around for the Stellio Ninja. After locating the shop, he entered to find no one at the front desk. He rung the service bell, and got a grunty "one second" from the back. After a while Ferrarius emerged covered in soot. "Oh, you're back! Do you have the iron?" he asked brightening up after seeing who was there.

"Yeah, here it is," Nin gave the blacksmith his ores, and watched a tear of pure happiness roll down the man's cheek. Ferrarius then proceeded to come around the counter and bear-hug Nin, who after the first minute, began to turn purple.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You have saved my business," he managed to say through all the crying.

"OK, *trying to breathe* your welcome *more almost asphyxiating* let go," Nin barely managed to say.

"Oh, of course, sorry *lets go* I kind of got carried away. I think it's time I got back to business. How much do I owe you?" Ferrarius asked.

"Enough wood, and help, to make a bulletin board."

"Why?"

"It's simple; what if there are people like you who need help from me? With a bulletin board, people can post their problems. And I can solve them." Nin explained.

"Of course, that's an amazing idea. I'm actually good pals with the carpenter on the east end of town, Lignarius. I can hook you up, and he'll have it up by the end of the end of the week."

"Actually, I need it sooner than that, what if someone needs my help now. Why would it take so long?"

"Well, actually he could do it in a day or less, it's just that I don't have the time to make the trip this week. I'm sorry." Ferrarius said gaining a downcast look on his face.

"Well I could handle getting there; however I don't have a connection with him like you do. Oh, I know, why don't you write a note for me and I'll show it to him and he'll know that I'm with you." Nin thought, almost literally getting a light bulb.

"That's genius! Just give me a second . . . and here you go. It lets him know I sent you, that its payment for your service, and that I'll pay him back. Does that sound good?"

"That's perfect. Thank you." Nin told him, stuffing the note in his pocket.

"No problem. You really helped me out. Well, I'll see you around Mr. Ninjealeon." he said as he walked into the back.

Nin then walked out the door and began walking toward the center of town. Upon arriving there, he began to look for a perfect place for the bulletin board. He located a relatively clear spot, with the exception of a bench, which could be easily removed. It was in the very center of the town, across from the center fountain. He then began to make his way to Lignarius.

Upon reaching the east end of Medio Nusquam, he realized he didn't know the name of the carpenter's shop. He then started asking around and found it, it was a place called Officina Fabrilis. He eventually found the place and entered. Upon entering, he was greeted by Lignarius himself.

"So, what brings you to my shop," he asked.

"Ferrarius told me you could build me a bulletin board. I have a letter from him as well," Nin said as he procured the letter from his pocket.

"Hm, OK, I see. I'll build it because you helped him out, he's a good friend of mine, and I'd hate to see him go out of business. I'll begin work tomorrow, now I do require your assistance, is that OK?"

"Yeah, I'll help you, also I've already got a perfect spot picked out," Nin agreed.

"OK, good. Now where can I find you tomorrow morning to help me?"

"Actually, I'm new here and I don't have any money, so I was wondering if you could let me sleep here for the night. If that's alright," Nin said hesitantly.

"That's alright, you can stay here as long as you need," he reassured him.

"Oh, thank you. I really appreciate the help, if you need my help with anything let me know. That's why I want this bulletin board up as soon as possible, so I can help people in need," Nin explained.

"Well, that's great. If only everyone were like you. Now it's time to lock up for the night; there's a sleeping bag and pillow in my office in the back."

"OK, well goodnight, and thanks again," and with that Lignarius walked out and locked the doors.

"He seemed friendly," said one of the voices.

"I definitely agree with you there," responded another.

"Both of you shut up and go away!" Nin yelled at the voices, causing them to leave.

With that Nin went into the back and got the sleeping gear, and went to sleep. "Dungeons and bulletin boards, I'm sure having fun in this world," and with that, sleep dragged him down.

* * *

And with that, another excellent addition is completed at almost 3 o' clock in the morning. Yes, this one was a lot longer than previous, but I hope that chapters from now on are like this. Remember everyone; I appreciate feedback of any kind, and now to Bill with the translations. Thanks, Zurprize, and hello everyone I'm Bill with the translations for this chapter (in the order that they appeared):

Lignarius = carpenter

Officina Fabrilis = shop of carpentry

**ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**


	7. Spies and a Bounty

Welcome back, Partygoers. I know it's been almost three weeks since the last chapter, and usually that doesn't happen. It's just that I didn't get the urge to type up a new chapter, but fear not, I have returned. Oh, and as you may have noticed, I changed the cover art to my personal signature, and if that made it harder to find the story, I'm terribly sorry. Remember everyone I appreciates ze feedbacks. **ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**

Disclaimer: Minecraft is property of Mojang AB

* * *

*Last time on The Adventures of Nin Eon 1: Minecraft:

Nin finally made it back to the opening and started firing arrows at all the enemies in the room. Each one made purchase with a resounding crack that echoed throughout the dungeon. He eventually finished them off and found a short moment of peace, so he took it to run in and place the remaining torches. Once the spawner was disabled, Nin felt he could actually breathe. "Holy crap! Dungeon raiding sure does take a lot out of you," he sighed, trying to steady his breathing.

"It's simple; what if there are people like you who need help from me? With a bulletin board, people can post their problems. And I can solve them." Nin explained.

"Of course, that's an amazing idea. I'm actually good pals with the carpenter on the east end of town, Lignarius. I can hook you up, and he'll have it up by the end of the end of the week." Ferrarius explained.

"Yeah, I'll help you, also I've already got a perfect spot picked out," Nin agreed.

"OK, good. Now where can I find you tomorrow morning to help me?" Lignarius asked.

"Actually, I'm new here and I don't have any money, so I was wondering if you could let me sleep here for the night. If that's alright," Nin said hesitantly.

"That's alright, you can stay here as long as you need," he reassured him.

"Oh, thank you. I really appreciate the help; if you need my help with anything let me know. That's why I want this bulletin board up as soon as possible, so I can help people in need," Nin explained.

"Well, that's great. If only everyone were like you. Now it's time to lock up for the night. There's a sleeping bag and pillow in my office in the back." Lignarius responded.

"OK, well goodnight, and thanks again," and with that Lignarius walked out and locked the doors.

End of flashback*

Nin was awoken the next morning by a knock on the front door of the shop. "Where am I? Oh yeah, I forgot," Nin said, as he remembered the day before. Again, he heard the knocking and went to go see who it was.

As you may have guessed, it was Lignarius. "Hey, Mr. Ninjealeon, are you still in there? Can you open the door? I left my key," the man said, beating on the door.

"I'm coming, give me a second," Nin yelled back in response. He then opened the door to Lignarius in his carpenter gear, already ready to get to work.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" he asked.

"Actually, yeah you did, but it was time for me to wake up anyway so I don't mind," Nin assured, accentuating his drowsiness with a yawn, which in turn caused Lignarius to yawn. "OK, so what's first?"

"Well, we need to get the wood from the storage room. Then, we need to get it to the work area. And finally, we assemble the billboard," he explained.

"OK, let's get to work," Nin exclaimed with a fist pump.

The two then went to the back room to gather the resources needed. Nin decided that the billboard needed to stick out; therefore, in the dark, dreary town center of Medio Nusquam, birch wood would be most noticeable.

Upon, collection of said resources, the aforementioned men set off on a course to the town center. "Finally, we're here! This wood is freaking heavy!" Nin cried out, falling to the ground.

"Now all we have to do is build it," Lignarius stated analyzing the build site. "First, we need to take out the cobblestone, and set up a foundation."

The two got out their pickaxes, preparing to dig out the cobblestone that made up the path around the central fountain. Then, they began to chip away at the cobbles, sometimes producing bright orange sparks. Eventually, all of the cobbles were removed and the posts for the billboard were placed. Finally, Lignarius poured in a bucket of lava into the space that was left, quickly placing a bucket of water afterward resulting in a base of obsidian around the posts.

"Wow, that was cool! This world never ceases to amaze me," Nin said, gaping at the new, purple-black, shiny rock that formed the foundation for the billboard they were about to build.

"Now comes the actually building part, which you can leave to me," Lignarius told him.

"Oh, well if that's the case, I'll just wander around the town center. Just call me if you need me, I'll hear you," Nin told him, as he walked away.

"Now what, Mr. 'I'll just wander around the town center'?" asked one of the voices.

"**I'm **going to wander around, without disturbances from auditory hallucinations," Nin smartassed the voice. Now, you might ask if smartassed truly is a verb. Well, the answer is: yes, of course it is.

* * *

Marcia appeared outside of the town, right where the east road ends. She knew that she was a whole day late of when she said she was going to find Nin. However, now that it had been a day, she had no idea where he could be, so she decided just to start looking in the town center and work her way outward.

A few minutes of walking later, she arrived at the town center. She attracted quite a few stares from the passersby, but no matter how hard she looked she couldn't see Nin anywhere. However, she did notice a carpenter building something in the very center, and she decided that he would have seen Nin.

"Um, hello there sir, I was wondering if you might have seen a person that kind of looks like me," she asked the man, causing him to turn from his work to look at her.

"Why, yes actually. He's helping me build this billboard, I just didn't need him right now, so he went off to look around the town center. Why, are you a friend of his?"

"Well, kind of . . .," she told him, blushing slightly.

"Well, anyways, if you wait here, he'll be back eventually," he said, turning back to his work. Marcia then promptly sat down at one of the benches surrounding the fountain. However, she felt slightly drowsy from all of her walking and dozed off.

* * *

Nin had seen quite a number of shops as he wandered around. Despite that, he was looking for a particular one. He eventually found it; it was a café, ironically named Macello.

Upon entrance of said establishment, he was greeted by the chime of a small bell. "Welcome," greeted one of the employees, strangely dressed in a maid outfit. "Follow me this way to your seat," she said in a sweet voice. She led him to a table near the back of the café. "I'll let you take a look at the menu and be back in a few minutes," she told him.

He took his seat and pulled up the menu. After about two minutes of repeatedly scanning the pages of the menu, he decided on the fortis lucis, after all he had always been a fan of lighter coffee. According to the menu, it also had a French vanilla flavor. The lady came back a few minutes after that. "What would you like . . ."

"Just call me Ninjealeon, and I would like the fortis lucis , please," he told her.

"How much sugar would you like Mr. Ninjealeon?"

"Half a cup, thank you . . ."

"Oh, my name's Rosa," she said, pointing to her name tag.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see the name tag," Nin stated, facepalming.

"No, that's OK, I was just pointing it out," she then turned and went into the kitchen.

"Well, that was a thing, right NinjOS? Oh yeah, I forgot . . ." Nin asked himself, looking down afterwards. Nin then sat there for about ten minutes, waiting for his coffee. However, as he was waiting there, a kid came up to him.

"Hey mister. Can I have your autograph?" the kid asked.

"Sure, I guess, I don't see why not," Nin told him. "Got a pen?"

"Of course I do, here you go," the kid said, handing him a pen. However, just then the kid's mom came, grabbed him by the ear, and dragged him out.

"Hey, ma'am, you left your pen," Nin yelled after her.

"It's OK, I've got a pack full of them, I just have to **open it**," she replied back as she left.

"'Open it' huh? OK, no problem," Nin muttered, then smashed the pen against the table. Inside was a note that read:

You must watch your back,

O hero, in armor of black,

For you're our only hero,

That is more than a common hack,

For you are the one,

Who will save this world,

From the damage that cannot,

Be undone;

You will end the madness,

That threatens us all,

You will save Minecraftia,

While its back's against the wall,

You have been destined for greatness,

Since the beginning of time,

Because you are the hero,

That is the most sublime,

Now continue on your quest,

To save these people,

You're the best of the best,

But remember one thing,

You should always watch your back,

O hero, O savior, in armor of black.

And that was where it ended. "What is this supposed to be, some kind of joke or prank? Whatever, I'll think about it later," Nin said after reading the mysterious riddle/poem. Fortunately, Rosa was coming towards him right then.

"Here you are sir, if you need anything else, just call for me, OK?"

"Thank you, that's all, actually do you mind talking to me for a bit?" Nin asked her.

"I guess I could, I am on break right now," she answered. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was wondering if you saw that kid talking to me just before you arrived?"

"Yes, I did see him talking to you, but why?"

"Well, have you seen him before?"

"Come to think of it, I haven't and everyone in Medio Nusquam has been here at least once," she told him, looking skeptical.

"Well, that is not good, something is wrong here," as he said that a couple walked into Macello. Nin caught a snippet of their conversation, and it was something about the empire catching wind of a real human in Medio Nusquam. They also said something about possible spies in their midst. If he actually thought about it, he remembered Nihil saying something about the empire.

*Flashback commence

"You're in the town of Medio Nusquam. It's a peaceful town right outside the empire's walls," Nihil explained.

End of flashback*

However, at the time he didn't pay it any attention, which was a big mistake on his part. "So, what is this 'empire' I keep hearing about?" Nin asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well, where do I start? The Empire of Principes was established only three years ago, and in three years they already rule the entire known world. Their beliefs were what snagged people, everyone agreed with them. So, it was only a matter of time before they took hold of the world. To make matters worse, they know of anything that happens in any town. Supposedly, a bounty just went out for someone, but I'm not sure who. I haven't heard much about it yet," she explained.

"I see, well I have something to do so . . . I might come back some other time," Nin said, grabbing his coffee as he rushed out the door. "So, spies and a bounty, huh?"

* * *

Th-th-that's all folks. So, I've been working on this chapter off and on for almost three weeks and several things have cropped. First of all, I marathoned the three Ironman movies . . . at some point, and I noticed just how similar the image of Nin Eon/ the Ninjealeon in my head was to the Ironman from the movies. I also did some stuff and . . . some more stuff. Anyways, Bill! Tranlations! Well, hello everyone Bill here with the translations, and frankly a message to story writers, don't use a lot of Latin words like Zurprize.

Macello = Café

fortis lucis= warrior of light

Rosa = Rose

Principes = Rulers

**ONWARDS TO VICTORY!**


End file.
